


【不仲】love affair

by acazie



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acazie/pseuds/acazie
Summary: 设定见前文
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 18





	【不仲】love affair

**Author's Note:**

> 设定见前文

年纪轻轻，事业有成，婚姻幸福，家庭美满，这些词用来形容自己的人生，不算太过夸大其词。

京本教授坐在自家厨房的吧台搅着咖啡，等待面包机结束运转，一边欣赏窗外爬满花架的紫藤花，心里如上所想。

做着自己喜欢的工作，拥有一个温柔的爱人，在风景优美的市郊住宅区享有一室温馨，还能在清晨起床后闻到爱人煮好的杂烩粥的香气，如果对这样的命运安排还要不知足地抱怨上几句，那么人生大约真的会遭天谴吧。

但果然还是有点不满足呢。

提起自己的爱人——教师和学生恋爱固然要遭到世间批判，但自己和爱人这段感情与婚姻不能公之于众的缘由，师生恋的那一点背德感早就不占几分权重。

毕竟都是公众人物。

你不能逼着当红大明星一边出演纯情漫改偶像剧，一边在电视采访中光明正大秀出自己的钻石婚戒，或者摆上金屏风召开一场新闻发布会，对各位媒体记者宣告说其实我本人和年上同性恋人已婚三年感情稳定，所以对漂亮年轻女演员心动因戏生情什么的传闻基本是个笑话。

但想到这里，京本教授有点生气。

说是敬业，未免也太敬业。想起昨天随手打开电视，跳出的画面是自家恋人在出演电影的宣传片里揽着漂亮小姑娘笑得一脸灿烂的表情，没忍住多看了几眼。

笑得不光傻气，也太开心。开心得像个在校运动会足球赛里踢进点球的傻气男高中生。当场就关掉了电视。  
走酷帅路线的大明星一脸低气压坐在家里作词作曲读剧本的时候可没见他笑得那么傻气。

要说别扭的理由只是因为这么幼稚的小事，那也太不符合京本老师作为年上多年培养出的宽广温柔胸襟。  
说到底还是怀疑自己和恋人一直以来稳步前进的这段感情，进入了冷淡期。

早在成为自家恋人的老师之前，就认识了他。那时候大明星还不是国民帅哥，只不过是在自己出演的舞台剧里被朋友拉来填场的临时演员。出场几分钟时间，一件私服白衬衫上场，聚光灯下的独舞没有太多技巧可言，舞步却像是带着灵魂一步步跳在观者心上，正所谓优秀舞者的指尖与发丝都在叙述故事这句比喻的现实范例。舞台剧结束后，向身边导演演员打听了无数遍他的名字，却无人知晓新人演员的来历。直到后来才发现，他不过是音乐学院的一个学生。

作为老师，京本教授为自家学生的奉献可以说是毫无保留。为了开拓大明星的仕途，他平生第一次在和业内人士的酒局上醉了酒——甚至受益人至今也不曾知晓这场酒会的真正目的，在醉酒后唯一暴露的只有双方的真心。但作为爱人，京本老师扪心自问，自己在恋爱中的付出并不是同样问心无愧。

恋爱经验和人生履历并不成正比，加上向来荫庇于亲人好友的优渥宠爱，爱情中也习惯于享受来自对方的主动。无论是告白，是带有侵略性的初吻，还是神社鸟居前浪漫的求婚，主人公都是行动力满分的恋人，他本人最擅长也是做的最多的，自始至终都只是没有拒绝而已。从旁观者角度作过分一点的衍生解释——恋爱关系里习惯了来者不拒的被动者，会逐渐失去积极付诸行动的主动能力。

京本少爷有点焦虑。明明喜欢得不得了。  
如果自己的恋人也如是思考的话该怎么办？一个仅仅是不讨厌自己的婚姻伴侣，想想就觉得糟糕透顶，会厌倦也是迟早的事情。

心动不如行动。面对事业一丝不苟的京本少爷，下定决心要将恋爱这门学问的技巧也收入囊中。

站在服装店内手足无措的教授先生，此刻觉得脸上有点发热。

已经领了证的人不需要第二次求婚，随口说出甜言蜜语对脸皮薄的人难度跨度又太大，明明只是想从日常衣着开始用心，在熟年夫妻的日常里找回恋爱的感觉，却像是不小心走错了地方——在商店街大大小小的服装店里开盲盒走进的这家睡衣店，外表朴素，商品走的却是性感路线。

店员小姐又格外热情地挎着购物篮毕恭毕敬跟在身后进行介绍，让他不好意思随随便便找个借口溜出去。只好在视线飘忽中选了一件打眼看去中规中矩质感不错的长款家居服，想着黑色总不会出错。

结束购物后特意走路回家，是为了步行增加活动量——虽然家里那位在穿衣服或不穿衣服揽住他腰身的时候，不止一次说过盖住肌肉的软肉也很可爱——但是小孩子身材果然还是少了些魅力吧。既然决定主动出击，不妨将自我重塑进行到底，全方位开展心动诱惑。

夜里晚一步归家打开卧室门的松村先生，愣了不止一秒钟。

眼前是刚洗过澡没来得及擦干头发的人，脸颊和脚腕的粉色还没退去，头顶散发着水汽，站在寝室的穿衣镜前低头系着一条看起来不知是腰封还是什么的带子，样子略显局促。

一如既往可爱是没错，话说他身上穿的是什么东西？

有生之年就没见过穿着这么华丽睡衣的恋人，领口处开着深V，材质像是丝绸混着织纱，清清楚楚勾勒出腰身曲线。虽然是黑色但隐隐约约看得见布料下的肤色，小腿处几乎薄到透明，远远看去像是可以直接送去片场的MV演员。

“这是什么东西？”

京本大我没听见他开门的声音，回头时几乎跳了一步，脸红得过分，说话都透着心虚。  
“买的时候……没发现是透明的，你等我去换掉……”

那倒不用，松村北斗适时拉住想逃跑的小兔子先生，就势坐在床角，上上下下打量自家爱人的性感风睡衣。

“很适合你。”

被灼热目光盯得浑身不自在，跑又跑不掉，京本少爷只能开口问些不着边际的问题。

“外面下雨了？”  
—“还没有，回家前只有一点水雾。”

“今天结束得很早？”  
—“嗯，特殊时期，工作量减少也是好事。”

“有喝酒吗？”  
—“不多，酒量可以，但酒品不行。”

“累了吗？”  
—“还可以。”松村北斗笑了，“今天为什么这么多问题？”

当然是为了缓解眼下这尴尬的氛围，京本大我腹诽，光是换上这身倒霉衣服照镜子就足够羞耻了，不用说还被刚回家的老公正好撞见。

“你等我先去把衣服换掉。”京本大我想扯出自己被攥住的手腕。

“没有必要。”反手就被人拉着手腕往后推，踉跄几步摔倒在床上，跟着是结实的身躯牢牢压上来，  
“我说了很好看。”

爱人的脸离得太近，混着酒气和湿意的鼻息落在脸上，暧昧的意图太明显。京本大我在手臂和腿弯的钳制里试图挣扎几次无果，索性放弃了抵抗，被人扣住脖颈热吻。

“性感睡衣，很适合老师你。”  
“闭嘴。”被深吻到气息不畅的教授先生，气急败坏抬手去打身上得意忘形胡言乱语的人。几百年前的禁忌词汇，非得在这时候说。人没打成，却被禁锢住自己的男人单手抓住胳膊按在头顶，深吻时胸腹相贴，压上了全身的重量，几乎要窒息。好不容易得到喘口气的机会，又听见耳边低沉促狭的声音响起，

“早知道老师喜欢，生日礼物就选这个了。”  
看着身下唇红齿白喘息急促，脸颊因为羞恼而浮上绯色的爱人，大明星忍不住就想作乱。平时是不会说这些话的，但喝了酒，饶是走cool guy路线的正经人也忍不住要说几句骚话。  
身下人气急，用手肘顶他，加不上什么力道，更像是调情时的催促。

系腰封的手法显然不太有经验，沿着领口轻轻一扯就是袒露无遗的雪白肌肤，吻上胸前敏感点时会有止不住的呻吟从喘息声中漏出，手指沿着腰线绕到身后，刚想探进去就被捉住。

“……没有必要，我做过了……”开口的人脸红得不像样子，眼神游离强装镇定，摸索着去脱对方的衣服。  
如果不是那张美艳动人的脸太过有辨识度，松村北斗甚至会怀疑今天躺在床上的是另一个人。要说平时一起见个熟人都要装不熟的京本少爷会对自己展露如此旖旎风光，那顶多是在自己的春梦里。来自恋人包装完美如同陷阱般的诱惑，让人既半信半疑又难以抗拒。  
手指从股缝间探进去，湿漉漉的绵软触感证实着恋人的诚意，轻轻剐蹭就听到呻吟声里传来止不住的颤抖。低头看过去，身下人闭着眼睛半开红唇，颤抖的睫毛和滚动的喉结分明是源自情动。  
也太像是在做梦了。

“taiga，对我说句话。”  
“说……什么……”  
“我想听的。”

被情热染红的玫瑰捂住眼睛，用近似呢喃的声音开口，  
“あげて……”  
剩下的声音吞没在呻吟和呜咽声里，夹杂着水声和肉体相碰的撞击声，木质床板松动的声音像是在抱怨主人的放纵。作乱的主人公还嫌不够，抱住身下的人坐起来，抵在墙上细细舔舐着他的耳朵，声音近乎叹息，  
“全部给你。”

身体内外一并浸浴在快感中几乎融化，京本大我早就没有力气答话。月光下黑色浴衣里的肌肤莹白胜雪，情欲刺激下泛起嫣红的眼角凝聚着未干的生理性泪水，将落未落。  
松村北斗不合时宜地想起幼时看过的童话故事绘本，轻轻吻上去。

人鱼公主的眼泪怎么可以落在地上。


End file.
